The Deepest Depths
by YellowBox
Summary: Samus Aran goes to the mysterious planet of Bilium, and fights off the hallucination creating Miteralis Swarms.
1. Chapter 1

**The Deepest Depths**

Chapter 1

Flickering lights on the ceilings. Grizzly crowds with a glare in their face. This was the Central Norion Bar, but known as "The Bounty Hunter HQ". Named because this is where Bounty Hunters come to get their bounties. Samus Aran was sitting in a stool in the back corner keeping a careful eye on the others, honing in on their conversations with her helmet's sound amplifiers.

Suddenly she heard her named mentioned. "Yes,yes I'm very good hunter better than Samus, not a Federation puppet for sure." said a Kriken from it's disembodied crimson head floating from it's skeletal body with long sharp protrusions from it's shoulders and it's lance like arms. Samus jumped from her seat and the clinks of her heavy armor resounded from the floor. "What did you say?" Samus said with a metallic rasp in her voice. "I say you a Federation Puppet! No good for no ?" said the Kriken, amused. Samus rammed her heavy armored fist into the Kriken's face. Unfortunately it merged with the surrounding environment and became invisible, and Samus hit the stool instead. Unsurprisingly, the stool broke into many pieces.

"I escaped Yes?" said the Kriken mockingly. "I better than-" and he was cut off as Samus had been following it's voice and has kicked in it's chest where it was crouched. It appeared again with pieces of it's left arm and torso laying on the floor. It hastily picked them up with his right arm and vacated the bar.

There was a yellow cloaked man with one large eye and silver pincers for hands. "Maybe you could help then?" it said with a buzz from it's throat. "How much Federation Credits are we talking?" Samus said taking a seat in the destroyed stool across from the strange yellow cloaked cyclops. "Um..I'm sure we can discuss money later with you but our planet needs help! The Federation won't help and all they did was quarantine our planet and I don't now what we are going to do...." Samus pondered it then said "Tell me the details on the way, this sound's promising." The cyclops looked overjoyed and they exited the bar. 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Deepest Depths**

Chapter 2

Samus's gunship zoomed from the Norion launchpad to surrounding space. Samus corkscrewed the ship. The cyclops fell to the ground "Why did you do that?" he wined. Samus ignored him "So what and where is your bounty?" she said eyes transfixed on the ship's controls. "My race is located on Bilium in the FS-176 System. We have recently been quarantined because of an infestation of this odd organism." he said "It's called Miteralis and has killed a great deal of life on the planet."  
Samus jerked the ship to the left and did another corkscrew. "Never heard of it, care to explain?" she said. The cyclops reached into it's robes and pulled out a small circular chip. Samus took the chip and put it into the ship's onboard computer. "From when the Federation sent a research team. They recorded this video from their helmet cams." the cyclops said.  
The screen flashed blue and the Federation's official logo flashed on the screen and a small portion of their anthem played. "Federation Research Team Case:1240566, Officer Elraick reporting. Officers Udundai and Bezku are MIA." then a cavern flashed on to the screen. Organic growth was abundant and two mechanical hands opened and closed on the screen. Suddenly a mysterious blue jellyfish-like creature appeared on the screen. The Officer didn't even notice it, and walked forward. "My God! There's volcanic deposits here! Help!!" The Officer wasn't on lava, but was flailing around in agony. The blue organism moved closer. The Officer screamed in pain, "There are spikes descending down from the heavens! Udundai? Udundai!!". The Officer then became very still, and the organic growth around him died. The blue creature floated away. The cyclops took out the rounded chip and said,  
"So as you can see Mr. Aran, the blue creatures cause hallucinations, and are-"  
"Metroids?" Samus said, shocked by the officer's horrific death.  
"No, but they are similar." the cyclops said with a sigh. "Miteralis Swarms. We think they are hive-minded. If the Queen is killed all the others will die. Unfortunately, the Queen is being protected by the others..."  
"I understand. But what I want to know is who you are?" Samus said looking over the cyclops.  
"My name is King Yunopti. I reign over Billium." Yunopti said taking out a wreath with his pincer hands, setting it atop his head.  
"I hope you don't have anymore suprises for me." Samus grumbled.  
"No, Mr. Aran."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Deepest Depths**

Chapter 3

They reached the dune filled planet a few days after they took off. It was a never-ending desert except a sky-reaching tower. "Where's the city?" Samus said. "Well, since we Cyclopses have poor depth perception all of are architecture is sloped vertically, as opposed to horizontally. This isn't even all of the tower. Unfortunately over half of it has been abandoned because of the infestation of Miteralism, or fear thereof." Yunopti said shaking his head.  
The gunship landed ontop the behemoth structure. The two walked off the ramp and entered on of the many elevators.  
The doors closed and the elevator started jerking Samus to the floor. Yunopti didn't notice and was already laying on the floor. ''We are going one floor above the infestation. I will be departing from you once we reach there." His voice was warped as he spoke. Samus attempted to stand up, and felt hundreds of pounds of pressure on her head and shoulders. So she curled up into a screwball. "Wow!' said Yunopti, clapping a little.  
The elevator started to slow down and then came to a gradual stop. The doors opened infront of them. ''I believe in you, Samus." Yunopti said from behind her, as she walked into an oddly cavernous wasteland.  
There was a red flickering sign reading "Wel---- Vi----s! Th-- is the undergr----!" Samus walked over to the elevator leading to the lower levels. The doors were covered in warning signs of various languages and the metal was rusted.  
''This doesn't look good.'' Samus mused. She clicked the dusty button and the doors slid open.  
She stepped into the elevator and felt it go down. The doors re-opened. The whole landscape was different.  
The planet looked like Norfair with lava splashing against the heightened rock. She stepped wairly on to the rocky path. She looked around for an elevator. She couldn't see one. ''Must be a Mitearlis Swarm nearby.'' she said looking around her. But she was greeted with not just a few Miteralis Swarmers, but hundreds of them. Samus' arm started vibrating violently until a large blast was sent hurdling towards the swarms.  
But they regenerated as soon as they were shot.  
"Some of these are illusions..." she thought.  
She spotted a blue Metroid out of thousands.  
_Krawf!_ She sent an ice missle right towards it.  
When it hit, Norfair disappeared as did all the Metroids. The path was cleared now.  
She walked down the now vacant room to the elevator.  
The doors shut and Samus descended lower.


End file.
